Dreaming and Thinking
by Kijo-sama
Summary: This was a One Shot but I couldn't help myself. Yami's been having dreams of Seto, Seto's thinking about Yami, will they be together? SetoxYami, SetoxOC YamixOC [Yaoi, no like no read rated for a reason]
1. Yami's Dream

-1An elongated pale face

Crystal blue eyes

Soft, chestnut locks

A firm, defined nose

And warm supple lips

That glisten with a

Pre-moist swipe of

A roaming pink tongue

A long, muscled neck

Pulling out to

Broad, solid shoulders

And firm arms that would

Securely wrap around my waist

And bring me close

To a flat, lean chest and

Pressing hips against my own

Those crystal blue eyes

That had once been so icy cold

Now were warm

Like the ocean and a gentle mist

That would cover your features

In an almost longing way

Now stared down into my own

Crimson eyes

The color of fresh blood

Spilled to the ground

From a new wound

In an instant our lips met

At first sweetly

With very little pressure

But soon came the passion

Our hands roaming over each other

Groping each other

Not getting enough

That warm, roaming pink tongue

Slipped past my teeth into my mouth

And a war ensued between the two muscles

A fight for dominance

It was all so good

It all felt so real

So perfect

So right

I sat up quickly

Eyes wide and panting heavily

My aibou asleep on the bed next to mine

Was it all just a dream?

Those beautiful eyes

And warm, soft lips

Was it all just a dream?

I sighed deeply, turning onto my side

All I could ever have…

…was my dreams


	2. Seto's Thoughts

-1I always wondered

How his hair could stand up

With no hair jell

No wood glue

Just of it's own accord

Stand up

It amazed me how it could also be

Three different colors

Black

Red

And blond

And those eyes

Beautiful

Like fresh wine

Pored from the bottle into my glass

To stair up at me

When had these feelings stir up in me?

I had hated him

From the moment I met him

After tearing up his Jiichan's card

But somehow

I had fallen for the ancient Pharaoh

Head over heals

But I knew

I knew that look in those cold ruby eyes

How he hated me

Hated who I was

And yet…

I love him

It took me some time to realize it

To even admit it to myself

"Yami…" I whispered to myself

In my dreams he loved me

He would hold me close

Kiss me sweetly

Make nothing fearful

Everything was perfect

…but then I wake up


	3. The Hook Up

It was eight am and children of Domino High were just arriving at school. Yugi-tachi were talking happily outside the front doors of the main entrance. Yami looked a little upset, dejected even as he zoned out of the conversation yet again, like he had been doing for the past few days. The shine off of the sleek black limo caught his attention and his heart began to race. Without realizing it he fluffed up his hair and set his bangs straight. Everyone else in Yugi-tachi just stared at him for a moment before they all saw the tall brunet walking towards the main entrance. Kaiba Seto walked towards the entrance, he glared at Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu. Only a slight glare at Yuugi and when he looked to Yami, his face was mean but his eyes were warm, a smile behind them. Yami's eyes widened slightly and a blush crept across his face, Kaiba's eyes had never been warm to him before. Yami smirked slightly before turning away, eyes glancing back to Kaiba before he started going back to talking with his regular friends.

"Dat was weird, don't ya dink?" Jounouchi asked. Honda nodded and they started back up with their conversation but Yami was zoned out again.

'_Did…did he really just look at me like that? His eyes were….smiling at me…_' Yami thought to himself, looking to where the blue-eyed duelist had been standing before entering the school. The five minute bell sounded and all the teens started filing into the school and sorting out into their respective homerooms. Yami sat in the far back of the room, as close to the door as possible, hardly paying attention to the teacher calling roll.

"Motou, Yami?" Yami blinked at hearing his name called.

"Hai sensei?" he looked up from the paper he was currently drawing on, hands automatically covering the picture.

"Just making sure you're here." she then went back to calling out names. Yami blushed a bit as he went back to sketching something on his paper.

"Wha'cha workin' on Yami?" Jou leaned over Yami's shoulder to look at what he was doing.

"Nothing!" Yami covered the picture with both his hands and leaned over it "It's nothing!" a light blush spread across Yami's face as Jou stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright den." he turned back away and started talking with Honda again like he was a moment before. Yami slowly uncovered the picture he was drawing, a pair of perfectly symmetrical eyes that were shaded in with a blue colored pencil, the outline of a face drawn around it. The basics were there, the shape of the face, the nose and mouth, the bangs slightly obscuring the eyes before set to be tucked behind the ears. Yami sighed dreamily, smiling slightly. He couldn't get Kaiba out of his mind, he didn't even care he was missing the lesson his teacher was instructing.

"Oww…" a small piece of paper, folded like a triangle, hit him on the side of the head, it had his name written on it. "Wha…?" he slowly unfolded it and started to read.

_Dear Yami,_

_I know that you've been looking at me. I saw you watching. Meet me outside of the school by the big oak tree during the lunch break, maybe we can talk._

_Kaiba Seto_

Yami stared at the note for a moment and read and reread it over again. He slowly looked to his left to where Kaiba had been sitting but he was scrawling something in his notebook, and it looked like just notes from the teacher for their upcoming test. He folded the paper back up and hid in his jacket pocket. He looked up to the clock and saw there was only a minute or two before the bell rang so he started packing up his things, as did everyone else.

"Hey Yami, do you want to have lunch with us today?" Yuugi was sitting in front of Yami and had turned around to face him. He blushed a bit then answered.

"Sorry Aibou, but I've some business to take care of." his hand tightened around the note in his pocket.

"Oh, alright." Yuugi just smiled and turned back around, waiting for the bell to ring. Yami was staring at the clock watching the seconds tick by. '_Could that thing go any slower? _' he thought. The clock finally hit the last second and the bell rang. Yami basically ran out of the room and onto the front yard of the school grounds. He stopped in front of the big oak tree on the front lawn and leaned against it. His breath was heavy as he had just run from the back of the school all the way out onto the front grounds. He didn't even realize when the brunette had appeared before him.

"Yami? You alright?" Seto's hand when to Yami's shoulder and squeezed lightly but Yami just pulled back.

"Kaiba…I…I didn't see you there Seto." he looked away, face slightly pink. "So…you wanted to talk?" Yami wouldn't directly face him; his head was down towards the floor.

"Actually…I just thought I could do this…" Yami looked up and was soon finding himself with a pair of warm lips pressed against his. Yami's eyes closed and he leaned into Seto's touch, those warm lips that he dreamed about. He moaned into Seto's lips, arms going around Seto's neck as Seto's arms encircled Yami's waist, pulling him closer and closer. Eventually the need for oxygen won over and they broke apart slightly, foreheads leaning against each other and noses brushing. Seto smiled warmly down at Yami. "I've been waiting to do that for a while now." Yami blushed and averted his eyes.

"As have I…but I…I never thought your kiss would be better than in my dreams." he slowly looked back up to Seto.

"You…y-you've been dreaming about me?" there seemed to be a light blush across his face, but maybe it was just sunburn. Yami turned away, letting go of Seto and hugging himself out of his grasp.

"I'm…sorry, I just…well…I've…fallen in love with…" he whispered the 'you' part.

"Who?" Seto stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders and resting his head on top of Yami A/N: and no he didn't poke his eye out on the spikes! (lol Yami-chan) and looked down on him. Yami blushed and shifted slightly under Seto's weight, a bit uncomfortable.

"You…" Yami's voice was low but it could be heard. Seto just hugged him tighter and in a low, sexy whisper he said.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words from your lips? A very long time Yami…even since I found out you were real." he then nuzzled against Yami's neck, kissing along his neck and shoulder. Yami moaned, leaning back into Seto, his neck was his weakest point, anything done there would make him scream for more, that's why he usually wore shirts with high collars, to hide his neck.

"Mmmm…Seto…ahh." he was hardly standing now, more like leaning against Seto, as he had pulled them back against the tree. Seto's hands had gone down from Yami's shoulders to his waist, going under his shirt to feel warm skin pulled over tight stomach muscles. Yami was totally relaxed into Seto as he sucked and nipped at his skin. Yami felt like he was in heaven! Kaiba Seto, the man Yami had fallen in love with was holding him in his arms, kissing his neck and feeling his chest and stomach and his skin tingled from the contact. Seto sure held some pent up passion because before Yami knew what was happening, he had been turned around so his back was against the tree and Seto was kneeling in front of him, his nose brushing over his navel and Seto's hands worked on the buckles of Yami's belts.

"Se…Seto…wha…what are you d-doing?" Yami's voice was weak from all the emotion and his breath was coming out in little gasps and pants.

"What does it look like? I'm gunna suck you till you cum in my mouth." he smirked at Yami sexily, his eyes sparkling with lust. Yami moaned loudly as he felt the zipper of his pants being pulled down and a very warm hand going into the front of his pants, under his boxers. Seto took a hold oh Yami's erection, pulling it out from his pants where it was concealed, he gave long strokes with his hands, licking his lips and opening wide before he descended and took Yami into his warm, wet mouth. In all his dreams, Yami had not imagined this! This…this was…

"Oh Ra…ahh…" Yami closed his hands tighter, making them into a fist and his knuckles turned white from the loss of circulation. All he could concentrate on was that skilled tongue that slid up and down the bottom length of his manhood. Seto was holding onto Yami's hips tightly, and he started moving forward and back, causing Yami to moan loudly as he leaned heavily against the tree for support. With Seto's skilled tongue work, it was a matter of minutes before Yami came in Seto's mouth, spilling his hot seed down Seto's throat and Seto almost gagged but he swallowed as much as he could, a small bit escaping his mouth. He pulled back from Yami's softening cock and licked up the little bit of cum that had escaped him.

"Mmmm…you taste good Yami." Yami's face was flushed and he slid down the tree so he was sitting in front of Seto. Then he noticed. Seto's erection was very evident in his tight school slacks. Seto was still leaning forward, hands on either side of Yami's head as he stared at him. "What are you doing?" he was a bit confused until he felt Yami's hand cup the front of his crotch. Seto moaned loudly as Yami started to pull open his pants, deliberately slow. Yami pulled Seto's erection out of his pants and starting pulling lightly, squeezing the flesh in his hands tightly. A gasp escaped Seto's lips, his eyes widening at the feeling of Yami's hands on his cock. Yami pulled and massaged the flesh under his fingers for a few moments until Seto couldn't take it any more and came in Yami's hands, staining both their uniforms. Seto fell back in the grass, spent and panting heavily, a light sheen of sweat covering his brow. "That was…wow…" he panted out.

"Yeah." Yami smiled and started cleaning his uniform off, taking some of Seto's seed in his mouth and he hummed low in his throat. "And you said _I _tasted good?" Seto smiled and looked up quickly when he heard the lunch bell ring.

"We better get back to class. Don't want a tardy." Yami nodded and stood up shakily. He'd never had something like that done to him before and his legs were a bit weak from the entire organism thing. Seto stood, also a bit shakily but he held onto Yami and they both walked in together, they cleaned themselves up on the way to class. They parted before entering the school and both went into their class room, sitting down in their respective seats. Yami was again, thinking about Seto instead of what the teacher was saying when another note came flying at his head. This time, he caught it, pulling it open, almost tearing it in the process.

_Yami, My koi_

_I saw the look on your face and knew you were thinking about me. All I wanted to say was, that I love you too._

_Love,_

_Kaiba Seto_

Yami smiled and folded the note back up and placed it in his pocket with the other one before stealing a glance over at Seto who was slightly smiling at him. He blushed and looked back to his notebook. Today was the best day of the ancient Pharaoh's existence, and he hoped things would stay this happy.

**A/N: alright people here it is! Now, I have to leave comments to my reviews…..here they are!**

**Firewielder: thank you, you were my first comment, and I hope you read my other chapters**

**Night Ghost: thank you so much! **

**Moonlit-leaf: yeah, I'd be sad too…but it is sweet **

**Yami-chan: I got it out! Glad you liked it, and I'm sorry Seto! . .**

**Britney565: here's the update I promised you and I hope you enjoy it!**

**That's it everyone! This story is complete! Oh and if you didn't notice, I kind of changed it so it's mature, because this turned out to be a Yaoi. thank you for reading everyone!**

**Kath-chan **


	4. Twisted Ankle

**A/N: alright everyone I'm back! I got someone saying "**Wow - well, ok, I wasn't really expecting that, erm, graphic, but cool. Heh, I liked it! A little OOC from Seto but Yami was great. Not quite angsty enough for me though. Happy endings are far to sweet. Can you do some more on it? I'd like that. I also really like the poem-type format.**" so they said I should do more…so I am. here's your next part. I decided there's gunna be another few chapters or so, so I hope you enjoy and leave _long_ comments! There may or may not be a sequel. I'm not sure yet. Here ya go!**

It's been five month's since Yami and Seto had started dating. Yami was happy with how things were going, Seto would come home from work every night and they would have sex, very nice for Yami, they'd go to school the next day, Seto would go back to work after school and the entire thing would repeat. While Seto was at work, Yami stayed at the Kaiba mansion and just laid around, watching TV or doing what ever he wanted. Seto on the other hand was not liking how this relationship was turning out. Yami was taking advantage of him. While he worked hard for the money he earned every day to take care of himself, his little brother and his lover, Yami just did nothing! It pissed Seto off.

"I can't take this any more! I'm damn tired of this guy fucking around with me!" Seto threw his phone back down onto the reviver, Yami had called again, for the fifth time that day to see when Seto would be coming home so they could go to bed together. "That's all I can take! I'm going to break up with him and that's it!" Seto pushed away from his desk, the wheels of his chair sliding him across the floor a few feet. He stood up quickly, putting his laptop in his briefcase after shutting it down and started walking towards his office doors. He walked out into the hall and locked up his door, completely ignoring his secretary before he walked over to the elevator, scanning his pass and waiting for the thing to come up so he could leave. It was a good fifteen minutes on the ride down considering he was on the top floor and so Seto had a lot of time to think. Everything he processed in his mind just gave him more assurance that it was the right thing to kick Yami out. He'd realized, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, that he didn't really love Yami into the first week of their relationship. He knew that this wasn't going to work out with them, Yami just wasn't the kind of person for him. He was handsome yes but he didn't have the right personality Seto was hoping for.

The elevator finally reached the bottom floor and Seto stormed out, the limo already outside waiting for him. He got in, instructing the driver to go directly home and the limo took off. Seto was on his way, almost half way home when his cellphone rang "Sweet Love" playing over the tiny speakers.

"Damn it Yami…" he flopped his phone open. "Yes koi?" his voice was droning and emotionless.

"Where are you? I called the office to see when you'd be home but it went to your secretary and she said you'd left." his voice rang with annoyance and frustration but Seto just rubbed at the bridge of his nose, trying to make his headache go away.

"I'm in the limo, on my way home. I'll be there in about twenty minutes alright?" Yami sighed from his side of the phone.

"Yeah, just hurry up alright? I don't want you away for too long." the 'click signaled Yami had hung up and Seto put his phone away, back in his pocket.

"Damn that man…I can't stand him wanting to fuck me anymore." he growled, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. He reaches the house and the limo pulled up to the front door. As Seto got out, Mokuba, Seto's little brother, came up and hugged him.

"Nii-sama!" he screamed happily, attaching his arms around Seto's waist. Seto gave a little half smile, ruffling Mokuba's hair a bit.

"Seto!" Yami came out, pulling Mokuba off of him and wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, kissing him. Seto didn't respond, just waited till Yami pulled away. "What's wrong Seto?" Yami looked a bit worried as he pulled back from Seto.

"Yami…we need to talk." he pushed past him and walked into the house, taking off his shoes and leaving them and his briefcase by the front door.

"What's going on Seto?" Yami and Mokuba walked into the study where Seto was sitting on one of the leather couches in front of the fire.

"Go to your room Mokuba." Seto just kept staring into the fire.

"But Nii-sama…" Mokuba pleaded.

"I said go Mokuba." Mokuba pouted quietly but left the room to go play video games up in his bedroom.

"Now…what's this all about Seto?" Yami came and sat on the seat next to Seto.

"Yami…things have changed between us and…I can't stand it anymore. I want you our of my house." Seto's face betrayed no emotion and his eyes watched the dancing flames. Yami stood and backed away from Seto, eyes wide.

"N-no…this…can't be happening." he stumbled away.

"Just go…we'll send you your things by tomorrow." Yami turned away and ran out the door, going out the front entrance and to the park. Seto sighed deeply. Now he had to tell Mokuba everything, then his life would be normal again. Maybe he would get some air first. He grabbed his infamous trench coat and walked towards the front door.

"Nii-sama?" he looked up the grand staircase where Mokuba was standing. "Where are you going Nii-sama?" he had come down the stairs before Seto could say anything.

"I was…going for a walk. Do you want to come with me? I have something I need to talk to you about." Mokuba nodded and grabbed his coat. they walked out of the house down the sidewalk. Seto explained to Mokuba how he kicked Yami out because he couldn't stand the type of relationship they were having. Mokuba understood, he had seen how Yami treated Seto.

"I know you really liked him Mokuba." his head was slightly down, looking to his brother.

"It's okay Nii-sama…as long as you're happy." Mokuba smiled at Seto and Seto smiled back. Seto then felt a pressure against his leg and he looked over just in time to see a girl fall into the gutter, ankle twisting and she groaned in pain. He knelt next to her.

"Are you alright Miss?" she just held her leg in pain, clenching her teeth and shaking her head 'no'. she was wearing very baggie black pants and a black mid-drift shirt that had 'Dark' printed on the front along with a long black trench coat. her hair was dirty blond and she wore square glasses on the end of her nose. "I'm so sorry…let me take you back to my house and have that checked out." he picked her up and they started on their way back to the Kaiba mansion.

They arrived in a matter of minutes and Seto laid the girl down on the leather couch in the study. He got a servant to get some ice and some medication along with an ace bandage but she refused the medicine.

"Really…I don't need that, I just…oww!" he put a bit of pressure on her ankle and she pulled back. "That hurt!"

"Of course it hurt…you sprained it…now what's your name?" Seto asked as he started wrapping the ace bandage around the girls ankle. She winced in pain slightly before answering.

"Kath, I'm…21 and I was…trying to get back…oww!…back to my friends apartment to help him with…with his sister." she pushed herself up onto her elbows and their eyes met for the first time. "Your Kaiba Seto…aren't you?" he nodded, his trade mark smirk a bit warmer than usual. She blushed "So…is it true? Are you dating…you know." she looked to her lap, a blush very evident on her face. By now Mokuba had gone back to his room so it was only Seto and Kath left in the room.

"Yes I did date Yami…but we broke up." she looked up, guilt and pity expressed in her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." she looked back to her lap but Seto just reached over and took her hand in his.

"It's okay…we just broke up…and don't worry, I was the one to break it off. Kath looked at him, a blush across her cheeks. "You know…you're very beautiful." Seto was thinking out loud and her blush increased. On an impulse, Kath leaned forward and kissed Seto on the lips, very sweetly. Seto was surprised at first but then eased into the kiss, returning it. Kath pulled back timidly, eyed reverting to her lap once again.

"S-sorry about that…I…" she stopped when she heard him start to laugh. Kath's eyes went back to Seto to see him generally laughing. A beautiful smile crossed his lips. "Wha…?" she was confused.

"Don't worry," he laughed out. "most of the girls who get close enough to me try to do that too."

"But…"she stammered slight "you…you let m-me kiss you. Why?" he still held Kath's hand in his.

"Because…I could tell the moment I looked in your eyes that you weren't doing it just for show…you, unlike the others, actually care about me." he smiled warmly.

"S-so…can I call you S-Seto?" she was embarrassed, head down and fumbling over her words.

"Yes…you can. It's Kath…right?" she nodded. "Well Kath, you should get some rest, try not to move your ankle too much and we'll get you either a wheelchair or crutches by tomorrow morning, alright?" she nodded again and then laid back down on the couch. "Do you want a bad? We have extra rooms." she slightly nodded.

"That would be better for my back." so Seto picked her up bridal-style and started carrying her to the closest room, which just happened to be his. Kath's arms went around Seto's neck so she wouldn't fall and her face was lightly flushed. He opened his door and walked into the room. It was a fairly simple room, a four poster bed in one corner, desk on the other side of the room with his laptop and briefcase, a couch next to a window which led to a balcony and two doors on the other wall that led to a walk in closet and a bathroom. Seto laid Kath down on his bed. "Is…is this your room?" she leaned back on the fluffed up pillows as he pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

"Yes…it is." he looked around the room. The walls were dark blue, almost black, and the carpet was a dark gray. The only thing that could let you know that it was Seto's room was the posters on the wall next to his desk. There were five or six huge posters all with the Blue Eyes White Dragon and on the desk sat a small picture of Seto and Mokuba as small children. Kath was almost asleep, buried in blankets and pillows.

"It's…nice." her voice was low before she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. Seto smiled slightly before he went over to his couch, after pulling out a spare blanket and pillow, and went to sleep for the night.

**AN: alright that's it for this chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes I made, I'm really bad with grammer. " The next chapter will be about how Yami spends the rest of the night before going to sleep. OC in next chapter but mentioned in this one. It's my friend. Find out next chapter! Read and Review please!**


	5. Dreams of Her Savior

**Hey everyone! I know I said this chapter was going to be about my friend and Yami but I decided since you liked the poem format before, I'd do another one of those. Enjoy!**

My dreams are consumed

By him

He is here with me

Soft brown locks

And cobalt eyes

Sends shivers down my spine

He's not like the other men

Who know what they want

And go after it

He's kinder

Slower

Different

I know he is there

Across the room

But I stay in my

Dreams

Where he is here

With me

My cheeks are warm

I'm blushing

But I don't care

He's here

With me

**A/N: Hope you like that, here's my comments to my reviewers! (which is only 2 on this chapter and should be more! Because if I don't get reviews, I tend not to update)**

**Yami-chan: -- shut up…… vv**

**Amie: glad that we got everything worked out and your review doesn't really mean anything.**

**That's all, bye for now!**


	6. To My Reviewers

**To my Reviewers: **

**I know that I haven't been updating as of recent but I've been sick and I have kind of lost inspiration…don't know how that happened when I was in the middle of writing a chapter…but anyway! I've also been working really hard in school, I've got tests coming at me left and right and there's this research paper I'm doing for English and grr! I hate school! Alright, so I'm telling you this now, I'm not going to be able to get this up for a little while but I'll try my best! Oh! Also, I haven't been getting reviews, if I don't get reviews, I don't post, it kind of kills me inside when I don't get them. So I hope you will review more! Bye for now!**

**Kath-chan**


	7. Twins, Jou, and Domino Hospital

**I'm back everyone! I know that I've been out on this one as of recent but I just couldn't come up with anything…hopefully this will make up for it/sweatdrop/ standard disclaimers…I own nothing…v.v Okay…enjoy.**

Yami sat up in a tree in the park ,tears streaming down his face as he hung his head in shame and embarrassment. His heart had just been torn out and smashed on the ground, picked up and thrown in a blender and put on frappe. All he wanted right now was to be left along and to wallow in his misery and pain. Too bad that this authoress isn't that mean and decided to do something nice for once!

"Look out!" Yami heard, and before he knew it he had been hit in the face with something and he fell out of the tree. But instead of the pain of hard cement against his back, he felt warm, strong arms behind his knees and shoulders. He blinked, tears still blocking his vision and saw the outline of a blurry figure. Yami reached up slowly and brushed his tears away so he could see. Before his eyes was a handsome young man, probably around seventeen or eighteen with stunning blue eyes, shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion and freckles scattered over his cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice low as he helped Yami stand. "I'm really sorry about that…the ball just…slipped out of my hands I guess." he brushed off Yami's shoulders as Yami stood dumb struck, staring at the tall, elegant man before him.

"Oh right…no it's fine, I'm alright. What…what is your name?" he blinked, wet lashes slightly clinging to his cheek.

"Damien James VanSet…but my close friends call me D. And…you're Yami right? Motou Yami?" Yami nodded and Damien smiled widely. "My sister is a big fan of yours…but why are you out here in the park? Shouldn't you be with that Kaiba guy? I mean, I heard that you two were dating and everything so it'd only make sense that you'd be with him." Yami looked towards the ground, frowning and tears formed in his eyes again, having the pain of the break up rush back at him full force. "Oh crap…you two broke up didn't you? Oh man…listen I'm sorry. He must of meant a lot to you…but I know how you feel. Me and my boyfriend just broke up too. Jeff was a real ass to me but I guess…I didn't want to lose him." Damien shook his head lightly and placed a reassuring hand on Yami's shoulder. "It's okay thou because he and I didn't go well together, so he broke up with me. And I'm sure that if Kaiba really loves you, he'll end up calling you tomorrow and asking for you back." Damien looked slightly sad as he spoke those words to Yami. Before you could even see that he frowned, Damien was smiling again, hand still resting on Yami's shoulder. "Hey, why don't you come back to my apartment and I can check that bump out for you?" Yami nodded and then they were off towards Damien's apartment complex.

When they reached the apartment building, Yami noticed how run down it was. There were cracks in the sidewalk, the windows on the sides of the building were cracked and some boarded up, there was graffiti everywhere, on the walls, the ground, everything and a few doors seemed to be literally hanging off the hinges. Damien led Yami up to a door that seemed to be in pretty good shape, a name plate on the front reading 'VanSet'. Yami watched as Damien reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys and grab one, putting it in the keyhole before unlocking and opening the front door.

"Home sweet home." Damien spoke lightly under his breath, smiling a bit. They took a few steps inside, discarding their shows by the front door when Damien called out "Rosie! I'm back! I couldn't find Kath thou, but I'm sure she's fine." Upon walking further into the house Yami could see on his left was a small hallway which held three doors, probably two bedrooms and a bathroom, to the right was a very tiny kitchen and in front of him was a living room area with a small TV and a beaten up couch that held on it a very petite girl, partly sitting up and wrapped up in a blanket, looking very pail. She seemed to be sick. Damien walked right over to her and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand in his and taking the washcloth from her and dipping it in the cold basin of water before ringing it out and putting it back against her forehead. Yami frowned slightly, seeing the sick girl before him and her handsome twin next to her. It was sad if not touching to see Damien care so much about his sister. "Don't worry Rosie…I'm sure the fever will pass soon and you'll get better." he smiled even though his voice held a sad tone to it.

"Could…could I be of some help?" Yami took a few steps forward towards them and the girl, Rosie, looked over towards him.

"Brother…" she spoke in a small, broken voice "…is that who…I think it is?" she blinked slightly and Yami saw that her eyes were a dark gray, they seemed lifeless and without a soul. Yami took a few more steps towards them and knelt down as well next to her, giving off the best smile he could.

"Hello Rosie, I'm Yami and it's very nice to meet you." He took her free hand and kissed it lightly. She blinked again and gave a small smile, her dark eyes lightening a bit. Yami's own smile grew, to see someone in so much pain and so hurt to smile like that, that innocent smile that she had was breath-taking. Without warning Rosie pulled both her hands away to cover her mouth as she began to couch roughly, the washcloth falling from her forehead where it once balanced. Damien stood quickly and went into the kitchen, grabbing something from one of the cabinets above the sink and then getting a glass of water. He came back out and held the glass for her along with two small red pills.

"Rosie, take these. Come on sis…" she grasped a hold of the pills and put them in her mouth and with a shaky hand she took and swallowed the water. She seemed to grow paler and Damien made her lay back on the couch before stepping away, pulling Yami with him. In a hushed voice Damien said "those will knock her out for about five hours, let's just let her sleep." Yami nodded and followed Damien as he walked down the hallway. Damien opened the first door that was on the left side to revile a bathroom. He immediately went over and opened the medical cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. "Let's check out that bump now, shall we?" he smiled and Yami gave a slight smile back. Yami sat on the sink while Damien tended to the bump Yami had on his forehead from when Damien accidentally hit him.

"You know it's not that bad…you didn't really hit me that hard." Yami frowned as Damien pulled out a few band aids and covered up the new forming bruise. Damien just smiled.

"Yeah well, I have a guilty conscience. So this helps you and doesn't leave me feeling like I really hurt you or something." Yami rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. He felt happy right now, despite the fact that a few short hours ago, the love of his life had cut of their relationship with a rusty ax. Yami couldn't understand why this man could make him feel so good when he could feel so crappy. He had just had the longest relationship of his entire life **(A/N: all 3,000 years) **end and he was in a rundown apartment, happy.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Damien walked out of the bathroom and out to the front hall and opened the door, Yami trailing behind him a few steps. Yami was, if anything, shocked to see who was at the front door.

"Hey D, "said a very familiar Brooklyn accent "Ya sista any bedda yet?" Jounouchi Katsuya stood at the front door in his usual street garb, torn jeans, white shirt, and denim jacket, hands in his jacket pockets. Damien looked over his shoulder towards the sleeping Rosie on the couch and just shook his head slightly.

"No…she's still really sick Jou…do you want to come in? Stay with her again?" Jou nodded and Damien let him in. That's when Jou finally noticed Yami, who'd been rooted to his spot, mouth dry and eyes wide.

"Yami? Man, what are ya doin' here?" Jou walked over and patted Yami on his shoulder, causing him to fall from his stupor and blink slightly.

"Oh…uh I was…uhm well…" Yami just couldn't find the words to explain…so Damien did it for him!

"I was down in the park looking for Kath 'cause she didn't show up to help with Rosie and I accidentally knocked him out of a tree…oops? My bad." Damien smiled, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. Jou just laughed and Yami seemed to blush, but you couldn't tell because of his tan. **(A/N: Yes in this story Yami has his tan back and he looks more like Atemu then he did before.)** "So let's not just stand here like idiot's shall we?" Damien started walking towards the kitchen but when Jou followed Damien held his hand out, stopping him. "Sorry Jou, but only the people who aren't idiots are allowed to go into the kitchen." he smiled when Jou threw a punch at him, catching it. Yami smiled slightly and they went into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen there was a counter next to the sink, some cabinets attached to the ceiling and a small table that seated about four people but with only three chairs around it. Jou immediately sat down in the chair nearest the fridge, that was against the wall next to the sink, and leaned back in his chair. Damien took the chair nearest the sink so that left Yami with the one near the door. "We don't usually have more then one guest at the house, Jou or Kath are the only people who ever come over so we don't have a lot of room, sorry." Damien smiled slightly but Yami just shook his head, saying it was fine. "So is anyone hungry? Oh wait…Jou's here…I shouldn't have to ask that." Damien stood up and smiled along with Jou but Yami sat there quietly. He felt different now that Jou was here…more upset. When he was just with Damien he was happy but now he felt isolated again, left alone, like it was only him. Damien had gone over to the stove that was in between the sink and the fridge and started cooking something. What ever it was it smelled amazing.

After a few minutes Damien set a plate down in the middle of the table. It contained eggs, sausage, bacon, and buttered toast. How Damien had cooked all that up in a matter of minutes was beyond anyone but he did, and it looked and smelled amazing. Jou immediately started digging in and Damien served some to Yami as well before taking the rest and wrapping it up, putting it back in the fridge for Rosie. Yami was a bit hesitant before trying but when he did he was surprised. Everything was perfect. Before you could say 'Duel Monsters' Yami had cleared his plate, smiling to himself and leaning back in his seat. When all the food was eaten, Damien cleaned up the table, going and washing the dishes in the sink.

"Hey D…ain't ya got da late shift ta night?" Damien looked to his watch.

"Oh crap…I'm late…damn it." he dropped the dishes in the sink and ran towards the front door, grabbing his coat and shoes. "Damn it…boss is gunna be pissed off! I've gotta go…Jou you're staying here right?" Jou nodded. "Do you want to come with me Yami? I'm only working for a few hours." Yami nodded and stood as well, going over and grabbing his boots and putting them on. "Great" Damien smiled "Okay Jou, she'll be out for a while I gave her her meds so just make sure she's still there when I get back okay?" Jou laughed and smiled, nodding. Damien and Yami ran out the front door and down out to the garage in the back of the apartments. There were only two cars there. One was a beat up dark green Mustang, probably over 20 years old, the other was a blue Matrix. The Matrix looked brand new and Damien made his way over towards it, Yami following closely behind. They both got in the car and buckled up before Damien started it up and drove out of the garage, heading out to the highway. It was a matter of minutes before Damien pulled into the back of a restaurant named 'Le Coeur de la Mer'. Yami blinked at the name. Not knowing what it said.

"Damien…what does that sign say? It's not in any language I know…" he blinked again, still confused. Damien laughed as they got out of the car, locking it up and heading for the back door.

"It means 'The Heart of the Sea'. Apparently, my boss use to be a navy man and when he got back, he decided to name the restaurant after the one thing he loved more then cooking…the sea." Damien smiled again and they walked in through the back into the kitchen where there was a lot of people running around, cooking. Damien just kept walking but Yami stopped and stared. All those people, running around, yet they seemed so organized. Damien doubled back when he realized that Yami hadn't followed him and dragged him out to the front of the restaurant. When they reached the front Damien made Yami sit up by the desk in the front while he ran to get changed. Yami sat and waited, there was a girl who was still manning the front. She was a seat-er Yami supposed. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She looked very depressed but wore a smile and she seemed to be about 16, maybe 17 but probably 16. Yami tilted his head to the side, craning his neck and trying to get a better look at her name plate. The girl turned, noticing Yami's stare and she blinked at him, still smiling.

"Is there something I can help you with? You're with Damien right?" Yami nodded and the girl, who's name-tag read 'Jenna' smiled more. "It's good to see he's not still sad about Jeff…they were really close but I heard Jeff broke up with D because he was seeing this girl. But he was a jerk and I'm glad Damien's found someone else." Yami blushed faintly, covered by his tan but he blinked as well.

'_Someone else? She thinks we're together? Well…that would be nice…he's really kind and caring, more than Seto ever was…I don't know, maybe I could ask him out…I think I may just do that.' _Yami thought to himself and smiled a bit. Jenna noticed Yami's smile and smiled back at him just as Damien walked out of the back room, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, black tie and a red apron.

"You two talking? That's good," Damien smiled. Yami smiled back but noticed that Jenna frown. Yami all of a sudden felt like Jenna had a special connection to Damien and he was in the way of it. Jenna looked to Yami and shook her head 'no' as if reading his mind. Damien showed Yami around the restaurant, the kitchen, the different levels to the place. It was quite beautiful. The floors and walls were a dark red and the ceiling was a light blue with lights that hung down and had bowls over top of them to make the color look differently with the shade of the lamp. It was quite romantic. They stayed in the front, Damien seating customers as they came and once in a while going to wait on a table or two.

It was around 11 before Damien finally said it was time to leave. They left, got into Damien's car and drove back to the apartment. When they pulled up onto Damien's block they were surprised to see it was blocked off.

"Oh no…Rosie!" Damien skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car, Yami hot on his trail. Damien, showing off his badge **(AN: besides a great chef, and waiter, Damien works at the police department) **so he could get through. They quickly found Jou and he was standing with a worried look on his face and biting his lower lip. "Jou! What happened!"

"She jus'…started ta have a seizure! I didn't know what ta do so I called 911 an' she looked so bad man. D man…I'm worried. Dis one was worse den de others…" Jou looked down, a single tear streaking down his face. Damien gave him a quick hug and asked where they took her, Jou just muttered something about the hospital.

"You going to be okay Jou?" Yami put a reassuring hand on Jou's shoulder. Jou just nodded and moved away, walking back in the direction of his own apartment. Yami and Damien went back to Damien's car and sped off towards the Domino Hospital.

As soon as they got there they were rushed into a room where Rosie was being held by a few doctors and a nurse or two. Yami figured that Rosie had to come to the hospital often because everyone knew who Damien was and they knew where exactly to go. When they walked into the room, she looked awful. Rosie was hooked up to about three machines and she had an IV in her arm, dripping medication into her veins. Damien immediately went to Rosie's side, holding onto her hand and sitting in the chair next to the bed. Yami could tell, as he took the seat next to Damien, that tonight…was going to be a long night.

**AN/ Hey all! Look! I got it all out! You know what I find kind of sad? I have 18 reviews for this story and I've posted 7 chapters including this one. And on Master And Mutt I have 5 chapters and 31 reviews. That's sad… /frowns/ MORE REVIEWS! People…really…if you don't like the story I'll just stop! Please review…really please.**

**Seto: I've never seen her this depressed before…please review before she does something drastic…like kill the story… that's not a good thing…**

**Kath-chan/sniffles/ okay Seto-koi they get the point…please review **


	8. Authors Note

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to have to update like this, but these stories that I've been writing on this account aren't getting finished. I've lost all interest in them and if I haven't finished them yet there is little chance that I am going to. If you want, I'd be more than willing to give them away to a willing person. They can adopt the story and I can give them a basic idea of how it was going to finish. Feel free to e-mail me, but please do it from my other site. I can now be found as http: / www. Fanfiction. Net/ ~IMarriedMyFandoms (take out the spaces). So, yes, I'm sorry everyone… but you can keep these stories going! I know that M&M has an okay following and so does KTTA, don't know about the other ones, but anyone who wants them can take them!

Hope to see you on my other page!

IMarriedMyFandoms~


End file.
